Beloved
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- Amidamaru and Mosuke have always cared for each other. But Kenichi refuses to accept this and will stop at nothing to defeat Amidamaru and claim Mosuke as his own.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

  
  
  
    He's the classic hero. Beautiful physique. Adventurous. Loyal. Loved by all.  
    ...   
    Loved by _him_...   
  
    And I suppose I'm the classic antagonist. Not so beautiful. Not so adventurous. Nobody to be loyal to. Unnoticed by all.   
    ...   
    Unnoticed by _him_...   
  
    How I loath that bastard samurai. He has every woman begging to be his wife. Every man begging to be his student. He won't even accept sex from any of the women who just wanted to be touched by him. His only interests lay in a sword craftsman.  
    Hair the shade of ebony bark. Eyes the hue of tree tops on a dark night. Tanned skin, resembling dark pine-wood. My beautiful forest, turned into a man. And that doesn't go on to describe those beautiful lips. The deep, comforting voice. And every other perfect inch of him.   
    My beautiful Mosuke...   
    And that bastard, Amidamaru. Always doing what he can to keep my Mosuke's attention on him. He deliberately trains without his shirt so Mosuke can't see the river for the water. I've seen him fight. Wounds he receives can often be easily avoided, but he does it to gain my Mosuke's care. That samurai makes me sick.   
    But it won't be long. One day Mosuke will wake up from Amidamaru's terrible spell, and I will be there to comfort him. To love him. To show him that I, Kenichi, am the one for him.   
  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Ne. So I finally got around to starting this! ^_^ Me so happy with myself. Not enough AmiSuke stories out there (not enough AmiKino either. Bet I'm the only one who writes that couple o_o;;). Anyhoo, this is dedicated to any AmiSuke/MosuDaru fans, but especially Setsumi-san. ^^ Next chapy should be up soon. For now, I'd greatly appreciate reviews. ^.^;; Welp, that's it. Ato de! ^_~ 


	2. Surprise Attack

**_Chapter 1 ~ Surprise Attack_**

  
  
    A tall, brunette man walked through the small village that had been established years ago. The night was cold and ice pellets were beginning to sting as they hit his face. It didn't matter though. It gave him something to think about, instead of his hate for the samurai known as Amidamaru.   
    He came to a stop hearing something, then looked towards the small home, where he knew Mosuke lived. He tilted his head suspiciously, then walked over and slowly peered through the window.   
    He thought his hatred for the samurai couldn't be worse. How wrong he was.   
    Mosuke was lying on the floor, barely dressed, and obviously far from sober. On top of him was Amidamaru, who wasn't as drunken, and shamelessly letting his hands explore the blacksmith's body. Kenichi clenched his fists angrily.   
    Then, from somewhere in the village there were several cries.   
    Amidamaru and Mosuke looked up, quickly snapping awake from their state, and got up quickly. "Wait here," Amidamaru ordered, then ran out of the house, not noticing Kenichi.   
    "Amidamaru, wait!" Mosuke called as he retrieved the newest katana and his hammer from the nearby table and ran out after him.   
    At first the thin man considered doing nothing, but changed his mind and ran after the two when he heard several horses with accompanying warriors rushing towards the village.   
    Amidamaru came to a stop and snarled when he saw a half a dozen warriors had surrounded a group of women who had been forced from their homes, then smiled slightly when he saw Mosuke arrive with the katana. "Thanks he said quietly while accepting it. "Now take cover."   
    "Like hell I will!" Mosuke snapped as he raised the hammer, then looked to the group of warriors.   
    "Get away from them!" Amidamaru shouted as they were about to slaughter the women.   
    "Huh? You must be the white beast," one of the warriors commented. "No matter. Destroy him!" he ordered, seeming to be the leader.   
    Amidamaru raised the katana as five of the six men charged at him, then with one swipe and delivered a fatal slash to four of the mens' chests, while Mosuke swung the hammer carefully into the fifth's midriff and sent him flying into a tree with shattered ribs.   
    "What the hell?!" the leader demanded while stepping back some, then frowned and ran towards the sound of slaughter on the other side of town.   
    "Dammit!" Amidamaru yelled, then he and Mosuke took off in the same direction.   
  
    Meanwhile, Kenichi came to a brief stop at his home and ran in. Luckily his home was located on the opposite side of the village that was being attacked, and quickly he recovered his bow and quiver of poison-tipped arrows, then ran out.   
    He soon found Amidamaru, battling several of the warriors, while Mosuke used the giant hammer to crush enemies attempting to attack his friend from behind   
    Kenichi's eyes narrowed at the sight of the samurai, then yelped when somebody grabbed him from behind.  
    "What do we have here?" a female voice hissed.   
    "N-Nani? A woman?"   
    "So you do have some brains," she replied as she brought a knife to his throat.   
"Wait!" Kenichi yelped.       
  
    "Dammit, there are too many!" Mosuke yelled as he barely avoided having his head removed.   
    "I told you to hide!" Amidamaru said angrily while slicing three men in half, then slicing half way through the chest of a fourth. He crinkled his nose, the familiar and unpleasant scent of death already making him sick physically and emotionally.   
    "I just said there are too many!" Mosuke snapped as he swung the hammer and sent a man sprawling into two others, clearing his position temporarily. As he did a scan of the area, a glint in a nearby tree caught his attention. His eyes widened, then he turned and dashed towards the samurai.   
    "What?" Amidamaru turned and was pushed by Mosuke, then his eyes dilated when he heard a painful grunt accompany the sound of impaled flesh.   
    Mosuke looked down with a bit of shock at the arrow that now rest in his body, then groaned as he straightened up, gripping the hammer tightly, then swung at a warrior that was coming up from behind. The head of the hammer missed as the blacksmith's perception began to weaken, but in consolation the handle hit the man in the head with a sickening crack. He shook his head some as he swayed.   
    "Mosuke!" Amidamaru yelled as he jumped up and ran to his friend and steadied him. He looked up a moment later realizing they were surrounded, then gritted his teeth.  
    "The village..." Mosuke said quietly, his head beginning to droop.   
    "Dammit, I know that, bakayaro!" he yelled, then he blinked when a high whistle was heard.   
    "You heard it!" one warrior yelled to the rest, then they retreated to their horses and rode away at top speed.   
    Amidamaru stared in confusion, then got one of Mosuke's around his shoulders to support the blacksmith, then looked around. "All survivors get to Suguru's!" he ordered, then began running back.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~   
  
    Ne. I hope that didn't make Mosuke all damsel-like. -_-;; At first I wasn't sure if Amidamaru should be the one injured, then decided to have Mosuke protect Amidamaru. Ne.... I wanted to have more action between Amidamaru and Mosuke themselves, but I wanted to get the story moving along. So... yeah. ^^;;   
    Ne... so for the first part of this, I was listening to "The Riddle" by Medwyn Goodall. For the second part, I listened to Hao's battle theme (the song they play when he consumes Yoh's soul in the anime). Anyhoo, I hope you peps are enjoying this so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^^ Ato de! ^_~ 


	3. Exile

**_Chapter 2 ~ Exile_**

  
  
    The elderly man studied the wound that rest just below Mosuke's heart, then shook his head as he carefully cleaned it with a cloth that had been soaked in boiling water. "Poison," he said quietly.   
    "So cure it," Amidamaru said angrily.   
    "It would be that simple if you two hadn't been drinking so much saki," Suguru snapped. "The antidote mixed with saki creates a much more dangerous poison than what is already in him."   
    "Mosuke!" a young girl named Hikari cried as she hugged him tightly, being careful not to harm his wound.   
    Amidamaru watched quietly, then closed his eyes with an ashamed expression.   
    "Ahem..."   
    Everybody looked up towards the door and saw Kenichi standing there, his gaze downcast. "I brought this back," he said as he placed the hammer down by the door, then he walked over and knelt beside the blacksmith. "How is he?"   
    "Not so good," Suguru replied quietly.   
    "Why didn't you protect him?!" Kenichi snapped as he looked angrily at Amidamaru.   
    The samurai closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "There was no warning, and there were too many."   
    "Bastard! If you hadn't been drinking and acting like some wanton boar, this wouldn't have happened in the first place! So many people would be alive, and Mosuke wouldn't be dying!"   
    "Excuse me?! I didn't see you out there helping to fend them off!"   
    Kenichi growled, then looked to Mosuke while letting one hand gently stroke the matted hair. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed the blacksmith's lips, which quivered as his body cooled considerably.   
    Amidamaru glared at Kenichi, then pushed him away. "You call me a wanton boar, yet you would do such a thing when he is in such a condition?!"   
    "Ami...dam... aru..." Mosuke mumbled in his sleep, then his expression became relaxed, and a small smile formed in his unconscious state, a small dream of the samurai forming and distracting him from the burning the poison caused, even as he slept.   
    Hikari looked at the two nervously, then noticed Kenichi's bow and quiver. After a moment she looked to the arrow that had been removed from Mosuke, then lifted it and studied the tip carefully. "Suguru..." she said quietly.   
    Suguru groaned as he looked to the girl, a headache forming from Amidamaru and Kenichi's bickering. "What is it, young one?"   
    "This is the same poison that Kenichi uses," she said quietly.   
    The room became silent, then Amidamaru took the arrow. He studied it, then looked at Kenichi. "This is your arrow..."   
    Kenichi stammered, trying to find anything to say.   
    "You bastard!" Amidamaru yelled as he got to his feet. "You tried to kill him! What the hell did he ever do to you?! How could you betray the village like that?!"   
    "The arrow wasn't supposed to be for him!" Kenichi yelled as he got to his feet and glared at the samurai.   
    "Hmph. Then why did you fire it?!"   
    "To kill you!" he yelled. He smirked at the confused expression that formed on Amidamaru's face. "The damned arrow was for you. I underestimated Mosuke's alertness though, even when drunk."   
    "Why would you do that?!"   
    "To prove you are no god," he replied icily. "To show these sightless fools that you are mortal like the rest of them." He looked hatefully at Amidamaru. "To protect Mosuke from the dangers you place him in."   
    Amidamaru glared at him, then slammed his fist into the smaller rib cage and sent Kenichi flying out the door, then shot after him and lifted the older man into the air by the shirt.   
    "You would place the entire village in danger over jealousy?" the silver haired young man growled. "Mosuke and I have the greatest experience of anybody here. Because of you, the village may be one warrior short. Do you really think that would make him happy? If the village became more open to attacks?"   
    Kenichi glared hatefully at him.   
    Amidamaru returned the glare, then violently threw the brunette away. "Get the hell out of here," he growled.   
    Kenichi got to his feet and was about to protest, when he found a number of the villagers standing not far behind Amidamaru, looking at him with distrust. He swallowed hard, then turned and began to walk away. After a minute, he came to a stop, then looked back. "One day he will see you for the bastard you are. And when that day comes, I will be there to destroy you, and comfort him." With that he broke into a run.   
    "Yoshi," Amidamaru said quietly as Kenichi disappeared from sight.   
    "Yes, Amidamaru?" the younger man replied.   
    "I am placing you and Hiroshi in charge of creating guard teams. Minako, you and Kikyo search for any more survivors. I will..."   
    "You will stay here, in case Mosuke should awaken," Suguru interrupted.   
    "Sugu-san, I..."   
    "Should he awaken, and it be his last minutes, I think it would be best for you to be there for him. To make his death less painful."   
    Amidamaru looked back quietly, then nodded. Slowly he reentered the building and took a seat next to the blacksmith while silently praying for his friend's health.   
  
    Kenichi grumbled as he walked down the muddy road. The ice pellets had become larger, but he didn't notice them in the least. His hatred had never been so pure before, and it greatly distracted him from everything else around him.   
    "You didn't kill the samurai."   
    Kenichi looked up angrily at the woman. "What do you want?"   
    "I appreciate your, shall I say, ability to not be taken in by the so-called holy warrior." Her eyes narrowed showing a smirk despite cloth that hid her face from the nose down. "What is it you desire?"   
    "I think that's rather obvious," he snapped.   
    She closed her eyes with a smirk. "Very well then. She suddenly snapped her wrist up, then shot it into his chest. His eyes widened as he grunt painfully, then fell limply against her. "Are you still certain?"   
    "What are you doing, witch?" he snarled.   
    "Answer my question. Is it still your desire?"   
    He looked up at her painfully. "Yes..." he muttered after a minute.   
    "Very well, then," she replied quietly. "I will help you obtain your goal, in exchange for a thousand years of service."   
    He looked at her with confusion. _"Idiot woman,"_ he thought quietly, knowing no man could live a thousand years, then nodded. "Fine then."   
    She smirked at him with dark eyes, then the two disappeared.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Falcon: Ne. So that was chapter 2. Hope it wasn't pathetic or anything. ^^;; Guess peps are wondering why Mosuke would be the one someone wants. Welp... I love Mosu-chan, and he doesn't get enough attention! ^_^   
    Mosuke: In other words, she loves me, so I must be tortured. -,-;;   
    Falcon: But you get Amidamaru in the process, Mosu-chan! ^_^ Ne, anyhoo, I was listening to the creepy piano tune from SK (the one that sounds all vampire-like ^^;) when I typed this chapter.     Amidamaru: Who cares what you were listening to? o.O   
    Falcon: Behave, or I will have Mosu-chan fall for Tokagero.   
M&A&T: NANI?!?!     Falcon: ~grins~ You heard me! My mind has no boundaries (unless it's YoNa/AnOh), and I'll do it if I have to! Anyhoo, readers, ^^;; reviews are greatly appreciated. Ato de! ^_~ 


	4. Present Anguish

**_Chapter 3 ~ Present Anguish_**

  
  
    Yoh peered into one of the rooms of Funbari Onsen suspiciously. Amidamaru had been disappearing quite frequently lately, and the young shaman was becoming a little annoyed with his partner. He blinked as his gaze fell on his partner, who seemed to have a gloomier aura than usual.     "Amidamaru, daijobu?" Yoh asked as he walked in.     He sighed.     "What's wrong?" Yoh asked as he sat down by the two.     "I am a spirit," Amidamaru began. "And I will never live again to feel."     Yoh blinked. "I see," he said quietly, then looked up with a smile. "I need a reason to get Manta to play Happy Game with me, so you two can borrow our bodies."     "Yoh-dono... Are you alright?" Amidamaru asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I mean, did Ren poke you in the head with his spike again or something?" He didn't even want to know how Yoh knew he was thinking of Mosuke.     "Amidamy!" Yoh whined. "You're so nasty!"     Amidamaru sighed. "Yoh-dono..."     "You two act so strangely because you wish to be together again, don't you?" Yoh asked with a gently smile.     Slowly Amidamaru nodded.     "Well, then. I guess we'll have to make Manta a shaman and you two can use our bodies when we all want to be happy!" Yoh said with a lopsided grin.     "Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said with a sigh, "it is not a matter of not being able to... um.... play Happy Game, as you put it. I would like to actually feel Mosuke again. To hear his heart beating..."     Yoh sighed while thinking. "Maybe Shizuka would be willing to screw up a spell?" he offered.     "Yoh-dono, I appreciate that you want to help us," Amidamaru said quietly. "I truly do. But it is something that cannot be overcome."     "Why are you so sad today?" Yoh asked with a frown.     The samurai sighed. "Something bothers him lately, yet I am unable to comfort him." With that he floated out of the room.     "Amidamy..." he said quietly.   
  
    "My, you have become far greater than I expected, Kenichi."     The brunette looked towards the woman with aged, darkened eyes. "You expected less? I find that quite insulting."     She chuckled. "No need to get grumpy about it." She closed her eyes. "You still have some time to go, though."     "Hmph. I am strong enough now that I could beat down Amidamaru, spirit or alive," he snapped.     "Is that so?" she asked with a hint of boredom. "I doubt it."     "Hmph." Kenichi looked away. "Allow me to revive my beloved."     "Are you still going on about that?" she asked. "You are so boring."     Kenichi looked back angrily. "In exchange for 1000 years of service, you promised to help me to make that samurai pay. Part of that includes pain. Allow me to revive Mosuke!"     "As I said. You are so boring," she stated monotonously. "I suppose if you wish to, you may. But remember. If you break our deal, it will be worse than death for you."     "Hai," he replied, then he disappeared.     "Fool," she muttered, then thought. "It has been some time since I last visited Earth, however..." She stood up with a bit of a smile. "It would be nice to see what has become of it."   
  
    "Mosuke? Are you alright?" Amidamaru asked as he appeared in the back of Funbari Onsen, where the blacksmith lay silently under a sakura tree, staring up at the cherry blossoms.     Mosuke sighed as he closed his eyes. "Hai."     Amidamaru watched him quietly, but couldn't help but to smirk a little. Remembering he had often been able to cheer Mosuke up by teasing him in their former life, the samurai decided to attempt the method. "Naa. It is good for you that we are only spirits now."     "And why is that?" Mosuke asked, though not truly interested.     "Because you look as alluring as you did the first time I took you to Heaven," the samurai replied with a smirk.     Mosuke's eyes shot open as his face turned red, then quickly he sat up and glared at Amidamaru. "For such a noble samurai, you have a rather crude hormonal problem at times."     "Is that so terrible?" Amidamaru asked with amusement. "I believe you were the one who so willingly submitted to me."     Mosuke looked at Amidamaru stubbornly. "Why do you persist to annoy me?"     The samurai laughed as he hovered next to Mosuke. "I suppose because you are just irresistible when you are frustrated. It _was_ always funny when I would break the katanas you crafted."     Mosuke cocked an eyebrow. "Yes. I've been thinking of those incidents," he said suspiciously.     Amidamaru groaned. "You're a big fuddy-duddy!" he whined, imitating Yoh, then he looked at the brunette quietly. "Why does nothing ever feel like before?"     "We are spirits... And that was six hundred years ago, Amidamaru," Mosuke said quietly.     "So you no longer love me?" Amidamaru asked quickly as tear rivers sprouted from his eyes. "Mosukeee!!!"     The blacksmith sighed in grief. "Dammit, Amidamaru. Act your age," he snapped.     Amidamaru blinked, then began to cry even more. "Mosukeeeee!!! You're so nasty!!!"     "Hmph. You act more like him everyday," Mosuke said while burning a hole in the ground with his gaze.     The silver-haired spirit looked up with confusion, then sighed while looking down. "Gomen. But what leads you to be so angry? I have never seen you like this."     "Amidamaru, just leave me be," he said quietly. "If you have not yet noticed, I am not a spring person."     Reluctantly, Amidamaru began to float away. "You used to be," he whispered quietly.     Mosuke watched Amidamaru quietly, then sighed while hovering on his back, staring up at the cherry blossoms again.   
  
    _A fluttering butterfly came to a stop as a single raindrop hit the ground, then the small creature continued on its way. _  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
Falcon: Naa. They don't talk much about Amidamru's past, but I think that Amidamaru probly liked to tease Mosuke when they were younger. ^^;; Now... Mosuke's kinda acting mean, but the next chapter explains why. ~grins while looking around~ Now! Where is he?  
  
Mosuke: Oh no... O.O;;   
  
Falcon: YEAS! ~glomps Mosuke~ I hope this chapter was okay. ~studies it~ Pretty sure I was careful not to butcher Mosu-chan, and... I like silly Amidamy. ^^ Like I said, the next chapter while explain what's bugging Mosuke. Soo.... Yeah. Please leave a review, so I know what everybody thinks. And constructive criticism is great appreciated. Ato de! ^_~ 


	5. Live Again

**_Chapter 4 ~ Live Again_**

  
  
    "I've never seen him like this," Amidamaru said quietly. "And especially in the spring. He was always so happy and playful, even despite his age."     "Amidamaru? May I ask you a question?"     Amidamaru looked up. "Huh? Hai."     Ren forced a smile, though his intolerance for the samurai at that particular moment was easy enough to see. "Why are you coming to **me** for help with your love afterlife?!"     Amidamaru stared at the Tao for a moment, who's yukata was halfway open. It was more than obvious that he had plans for some poor shaman. Amidamaru could have sworn it was Horo's muffled voice he heard before Ren had closed the door.     "Well," the samurai said sheepishly, "you see, I figured you were the only one who would give me a straight answer."     Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"     "Eh..." Amidamaru grinned nervously. "I mean, you are so intelligent, and you are by far the most beautiful shaman, so I thought that in your magnificence, you would be able to help me."     Ren smirked while closing his eyes. "Is that so? Well, I've never had your problem, and I doubt I ever will. Why not go talk to Faust. He's used to heartbreak." With that the purple haired boy walked into his room.     Amidamaru's eyebrow twitched hearing the muffled cry again, and considered going to see if all was well, then he stopped himself. Knowing Ren, anything could happen. With a sigh he floated away, trying to ignore the yelp he clearly heard within the room, followed by a maniacal laugh from Ren.   
  
    Mosuke sighed quietly while looking up at the cloudless sky. The moon could still be clearly seen in the morning sky despite the sun, and the weather promised warm sunshine and breeze for the rest of the day.     _"One day the fighting will end, and we can finally be together." _     The blacksmith closed his eyes quietly while clenching his shaking fists. "Bastard," he whispered, thinking of Amidamaru's words, though he wasn't angry with the samurai. It was more the shogun that angered him.     Another raindrop fell from the cloudless sky. The butterfly, which had returned, landed next to where the droplet had landed and rested there.   
  
    Ryu tilted his head curiously as Amidamaru explained his dilemma.     "So what do you think?" the samurai asked as he looked up.     "Hmm..." Ryu closed his eyes while thinking. "Little Brother said I acted somewhat like that whenever I was upset about Lyserg during the shaman tournament. Perhaps he's upset about somebody?"     Amidamaru sighed. "I don't know. As I said, I've never seen him like this."     Ryu crossed his arms while thinking while looking at the calendar, then looked up quickly. "Amidamaru? Is this not the day you and Mosuke were executed?"     Amidamaru thought, then yelped. "It... It is! That's what must be bothering him! Um, please excuse me," he said quickly and disappeared.     "Hey, wait!" Ryu yelped, but was too late.   
  
    "Mosuke!" Amidamaru cried as he appeared next to the blacksmith. "Mosuke, I'm sorry I upset you earlier."     The blacksmith looked slightly at his friend.     "You're upset because this was the day we were executed, right?" The samurai tried to hug his friend, then groaned when he was unable to.     Mosuke looked quietly at Amidamaru. "Is that all?"     Amidamaru blinked. "What else is there?" As soon as he said those words, he slapped himself in the head. "I mean..."     "Never mind, Amidamaru," Mosuke said quietly. "It's not important."     "If it's bothering you, it's important," he replied.     "Amidamaru, just leave it be," he snapped.     "But Mosu..."     "Amidamaru, just leave me alone!" Mosuke yelled.     The samurai stared at him with confusion. "Mosu-chan... What's going on? You used to love the spring. You were never so nasty. What bothers you so?"     Mosuke clenched his fists with irritation. "Amidamaru, just let me be alone!"     Amidamaru frowned and replied in a stubborn child's tone, "No."     Mosuke turned red in frustration, then disappeared.     "Huh? Mosuke, wait!" Amidamaru cried.   
  
    Ryu sighed as he walked down the road towards Funbari Onsen. He had left earlier in the day to get some groceries, and now he was returning.     "Hello, there."     "Hmm?" He turned and looked curiously at the woman who stood before him. She wore a navy kimono with cherry blossom, and her hair hung half way down her back. He blushed some while smiling. "Konichi wa."     "I was wondering if you could help me," she said while smiling gently at him.     "Hmm? I can try," he said with a grin, his face redder.     "I am looking for a spirit. His name is Amidamaru," she said with a smile.     "Hmm? Uh... how do you know him?" Ryu asked, becoming more cautious.     "Ah. I once lived in his era, but was killed. Eventually, however, I was reincarnated into this body."     Ryu frowned. "Reincarnation?"     "Hai. I am his cousin," she explained.     After a moment, he closed his eyes. "You may find him at Funbari Hill. I have not seen him in some time, though, so I cannot be sure," he said quietly. "What is your name, though? That way if I see him, I can let him know you are looking for him."     She smiled. "That is fine. I will find him. Arigato," she said, then she turned and walked away.     Ryu cocked an eyebrow, then turned and continued on his way to Funbari Onsen.   
  
    Mosuke sighed while staring at the sky. He blinked, noticing something, then looked curiously at the butterfly that landed next to him. "Are you following me, little one?" he asked after a minute. Slowly he laid down and stared at the sky, beginning to calm down again.     He was glad that he and Manta were the only one who knew about this place. It was a fairly good distance from both Funbari Hill and Funbari Onsen, there were no spirits around, and it rarely received visitors. So the spirit and Manta had agreed to keep the spot to themselves so that they would have somewhere to go if they ever needed to be alone.     _"I suppose I shouldn't be angry,"_ the blacksmith thought quietly. _"600 years is a long time. It can't be helped if he forgot..."_ He closed his eyes tightly, trying to deny tears. _"But still..."_   
  
    _"Bastard,"_ Kenichi thought, watching from not far away. _"How dare he hurt my Mosuke?"_ After a moment he closed his eyes. _"Don't worry, Anata. I will rescue you." _He raised his hands and began to make various motions, then stopped. "Revive!"   
  
    Mosuke breathed in deeply, then his eyes fluttered open. He sat up with a foggy feeling in his mind, then shook his head. "What on Earth?" he mumbled, feeling better than he had in over six hundred years. He blinked when the butterfly fluttered up and landed on his knee. "How are you..." He stared with confusion, then shook his head._ "Must be dreaming or something,"_ he thought as he stood up and concentrated on going elsewhere.     But nothing happened. He looked down at his hands, then blinked when he found he was now opaque. _"Nani?"_ he thought with confusion, then felt himself. His eyes widened when he found he was solid, then he shook his head. "I've gotta be dreaming..."     After a while, he finally decided maybe it wasn't as much of a dream as he thought. Reluctantly he started walking back towards the hotel, feeling confused and alienated.   
  



	6. Frustration

**_Chapter 5 ~ Frustration_**

  
  
    "Hello?" Mosuke called as he walked into Funbari Onsen, though his voice wasn't very loud. He held his hand to his throat with confusion, then shook his head. "Yoh-dono? Manta-dono? Ryu-san?" He looked towards the dining room hearing laughter, then walked towards it and peered in. He sighed finding the shamans (plus one human), and walked in. "Guys?" he asked, still unable to speak very loudly.     "Hai?" Yoh asked with a grin as he looked towards Mosuke, then his eyes practically shot out while he choked seeing Mosuke.     "Hmm? Mosuke-san?!" Manta yelped.     "Shit... You're alive?" Horo asked with confusion.     He stared at them with confusion. "Nani?"     "How did you do it?!" Faust cried as he jumped up and took the blacksmith's hands into his own and stared desperately at him. "How did you bring yourself to life?!"     Mosuke continued to stare at them with confusion.     "Come with me! You must have a check up!" Faust declared as he dragged Mosuke down to the basement.     "That... was strange..." Ryu said nervously.     Amidamaru looked down sadly. "Mosu-chan..."   
  
    "Well?" Manta asked later when Faust and a rather disturbed Mosuke came up from the basement.     "He is one of the most healthy men I've ever encountered in my career as a doctor," Faust said, then he chuckled. "Larynx is still a little weak, which is probably from being dead for so long, but other than that he's fine. And it turns out he's afraid of needles."     "I am not!" Mosuke said angrily.     Everybody stared, then Yoh grinned and hugged Mosuke. "Welcome back to the land of the living! How did you do it?"     "For the millionth time! I do not know what happened!"     "Mosuke?" Amidamaru said as he appeared.     "Are you sure?" Manta asked curiously.     "Yes, I'm sure!" he replied angrily.     "Mosu-chan?"     "Do you remember what happened before you revived?" Faust asked.     "Mosu-chan..."     "Nothing happened! I was laying there, then I suddenly was alive!"     Amidamaru got a stubborn expression. "Mosu-bunny!"     All of the shamans looked towards Amidamaru with a stunned expression.     "What now?" Mosuke asked them with annoyance.     "Uh... What Amidamaru just called you," Yoh giggled.     Mosuke looked at him for a moment, then turned to where they were looking. "What are you talking about? Amidamaru isn't here," he said after a minute while turning back.     Amidamaru stared at Mosuke with hurt eyes, then clenched his fists while disappearing.     "What are you talking about?" Tokagero asked as he appeared. "He was standing right there."     "Uh oh..." Manta said nervously. "Yoh-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"     "I think so, Manta," Yoh said. "But I don't think Mosuke would be up to eating pizza and ice cream if he hasn't had greasy food and stuff before. It might give him bathroom problems like what Horo gets."     Manta and the others stared at Yoh with a twitchy eyebrow.     "Tokagero, check," Ryu said.     "Aw, do I have to?" he groaned.     "Tokagero isn't even here," Mosuke said with annoyance.     "Tokagero, now!"     The bandit sighed, then shot towards Mosuke and kissed him, knowing that nothing else irritated him more. He stared when there was no reaction, then groaned.     "So then it's confirmed. You don't have any sixth sense," Manta said to the blacksmith.     "Hmm?" Mosuke tilted his head, then groaned. "How lovely," he muttered.     "Uh oh... Amidamaru!" Yoh yelped while running out of the room.     "Well, we may as well get you adjusted for this world," Horo suggested. "It'll look a little suspicious if a blacksmith from the 1300's opens the door."     "Adjusted?" Mosuke asked with a cocked eyebrow.     Ren smirked while closing his eyes. "Let me handle this."     "Why you?" Manta asked irritably.     "I've lived around walking corpses all my life. Who better to help him out?" Ren asked.     "Hey, he doesn't need a bad influence like you!" Manta yelled.     "I could always take care of this," Faust said with a hopeful smile.     "Tell you what," Mosuke said while stepping back. "How about I just not answer the door?"     They all looked at him, then Ryu spoke up. "Mosuke, what would you like to do?"     Mosuke sighed. "I just want some peace and quiet," he stated almost sadly.     "We first have to get you cleaned up," Ren stated with annoyance. "And introduce you to a razor."     Mosuke stared nervously.   
  
    Later that day Mosuke sat on the porch with an annoyed expression as Manta brushed out his freshly washed hair. "I'm not a baby. I can do this stuff on my own, you know," he muttered.     Manta smiled slightly. "I know. But it feels nice to be pampered for a change, doesn't it?"     "I guess," he muttered while staring out over the yard. He frowned when he felt his hair pull a little as Manta put it up in a ponytail, then he looked back at the blonde. "Manta, why do you want to 'pamper' me, as you put it?"     The blonde looked away slightly. "Well... You deserve it after what you were put through before you died." He looked up with a smile. "I want to help you have a better life than before. I mean, I know it might not last, and if it does, it won't be the same if Amidamaru's still a spirit, but I want to help make it as good as possible."     Mosuke looked quietly at the boy, then smiled while lifting Manta into his lap and hugging him.     "Huh? Mosuke?"     Mosuke looked down at Manta with a smile. "I wanted to do that for quite some time," he chuckled.     "Mm?" The blonde looked at him with confusion.     Mosuke smiled again and hugged him, nuzzling his face into the downy-soft hair. "Since I saw the way your father treats you, I've wanted to just hold you as if you were my own, as strange as it may sound."     Manta blushed some while looking away. "Mosuke...."   
  
    Meanwhile, Amidamaru sat on Funbari Hill, giving the ground a death glare.     "Amidamaru!" Yoh called as he ran up.     The samurai closed his eyes. "What?" he asked quietly.     "Uh..." Yoh came to a stop and looked worriedly at him. "Amidamaru? What is it?"     He was silent for a moment, then sighed while closing his eyes. "First I couldn't see him because he wouldn't leave Harasume. Then I couldn't see him because he crossed over. I finally get to see him, and we're both spirits, so we can't even touch. And now I can see him, but he can't see me!" the samurai said with pout. "Ever get the feeling somebody up there doesn't like you? Cause that's what I'm feeling right about now."     Yoh blinked. "Amidamaru..." He smiled. "Look at it this way. If Mosuke is alive, there's a chance we can do the same for you, and then you can be together."     Amidamaru nodded slightly. "I suppose..."     "Now lets go see if we can make Mosuke a shaman," he said with a grin. "Then you two can talk again."     Amidamaru smiled some, then nodded slowly.   
  
    Mosuke sighed while staring at the sky. He had returned to his place by the sakura tree and was lying on the ground once again, not bothered by the butterfly that seemed to have taken an interest to him and now rest on his chest.     "Why so sad?"     Mosuke looked up curiously at the tall brunette who stood not too far away. "Who are you?"     He smiled. "Just an admirer." He knelt down next to Mosuke and placed a hand on the side of the blacksmith's face, which was now smooth with a fresh shave.     "What do you think you're doing?" Mosuke demanded as he pulled away and got to his feet. "And how did you get on Funbari Onsen property without Anna-san seeing you?"     He laughed. "It's alright, Mosuke. You don't have to be scared. My name is Kenichi."     Mosuke quirked an eyebrow. "Uh huh... And what do you want?"     Kenichi's expression saddened very slightly. "Look what that demon has done to you. You were so sweet before."     Mosuke stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry to be so blunt... but I think you may have been dropped on your head."     He smiled gently, then stepped closer and pressed his lips against Mosuke's.     "H-huh?!" The blacksmith jumped back with a yelp. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!"     Kenichi looked at him gently. "It's alright. I'm not as much of a stranger as you think. It _has_ been over six hundred years."     Mosuke quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but if you don't leave immediately, I will have to inform Anna-san."     Kenichi smiled again. "I'll let you have some time to remember," he said gently, then kissed the larger man again, then disappeared.     Mosuke stared with confusion, then shook his head some. After a minute he quickly walked into the hotel.   
  
    "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Shizuka-san!" Amidamaru begged. "All I'm asking is that you mess up one little spell. Please!"     The miko crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so. I'm going on three months now without screwing up, and I'm not about to mess it up, just over an issue of sixth sense. Why don't you just possess him?"     Amidamaru's head drooped. "But it is such a terrible thing without permission..."     She shrugged. "Doesn't stop my mom from possessing me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll just have to get used to it. Besides which, if it was a spell that revived Mosuke, it probably won't last long. In fact, I'm willing to bet th..."     "Shiroi!" Raijin yelled from somewhere in the temple.     "Uh oh..." She looked over nervously, then sighed. "Gomen nasai," she said with a bow, then turned and ran quickly.     Amidamaru groaned, then turned and floated out of the temple.     "Amidamy, wait!" Mayumi called.     Amidamaru stopped momentarily for the miko spirit to catch up, then began floating away again. "Hai?"     "Why so glum, chum?" she asked.     "Take a guess," he replied.     "Eh..." She blushed slightly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Mosu-san?"     "Hai," he replied with a nod.     "Hmm... Well, maybe I can sorta just 'accidentally' possess Shizuka and 'accidentally' mess up a spell."     Amidamaru cocked an eyebrow. "I think I'm beginning to remember why I used to want to kill you before I met Yoh-dono."     "Aww. You know you loved it when I hung around Funbari," she said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll see if I can convince her to cast a spell or something," she said with a grin. "Ato de!"     "Arigato," he murmured as she shot back into the temple, then sighed and headed back for Funbair onsen. 


	7. Beautiful Soul

**_Chapter 6 ~ Beautiful Soul_**

  
  
    "What do you want this time?" Ren asked as he walked out of his room, then blinked when he found it was Mosuke who had interrupted him instead of Amidamaru. "Hmm? You look good when you're cleaned up," he said with a cocked eyebrow.     "Arigato, but I am here to speak to you about other matters," he said while bowing slightly.     "Oh?" The Tao leaned against the doorframe and looked at him quietly.     He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up. "A man approached me," he began.     "You used to mess around with a samurai," Ren interrupted.     Mosuke cocked an eyebrow, suddenly having a disliking for the shaman's smart-assed attitude. "As I was saying, a man approached me in the back yard. He referred to himself as Kenichi, then he told me that I used to be sweet but a demon did something to me."     Ren crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want **me** to do about it?"     He frowned. "I think it's a matter to be concerned about when he gets onto the property without Anna-san knowing of it, and then disappearing into thin air."     Ren closed his eyes. "It was probably a shaman playing tricks with your mind since you do not have sixth sense."     "Does nothing concern you?" Mosuke asked with annoyance.     "Look, as long as some strange guy isn't hitting on me, I'm fine."     "Which is why you persist to torment Horo Horo?"     Ren blinked, then grinned. "No. I just like hearing him cry for mercy."     Mosuke blinked, then shook his head while walking away, muttering, "Kids these days."     Ren watched him quietly for a few moments, then shook his head and went back into his room.   
  
    Later that night, the group sat at the table, eating and chattering, next to Mosuke whom felt alienated.     "Mosuke, eat up. It's good," Yoh said with a smile.     Mosuke continued to stare at the plate of food in front of him, then sighed. "It's kind of you to offer me so much, but I really can't accept it," he said quietly.     "Mosuke, you should eat up. Enjoy life while you have the second chance," Horo said with a grin.     He stood up and looked at them quietly. "I apologize, but I cannot accept it. To enjoy such a feast when so many of those I lived with died of hunger...." He closed his eyes. "And to eat such a feast without Amidamaru... I feel it would be terrible to exploit my misfortune."     "Misfortune?" Manta frowned worriedly as the blacksmith turned and left the room. "Mosuke-san..."     "What's his deal?" Horo asked with a quirked eyebrow.     "Isn't it obvious?" Yoh asked quietly. "He was dead six hundred years, and suddenly he gets to live again." He closed his eyes. "He may as well be Manta on Mars."     "Huh? Hey!" Manta said while puffing his cheeks in frustration.     "Well it's true," Yoh said. "He's in a whole new world, even if he did get to see it change. How would you guys feel if it happened to you?"     "I'd be glad to be alive," Horo said with annoyance.     "That's what you think," Ren said while placing his glass of milk on the table. "Even those who spend twenty-five, ten, even five years in prison have difficulty readjusting to the world when they are released. Sometimes they even get scared of being released, because their lives half to make massive changes from the routine they grew used to."     Manta frowned slightly. "You actually paid attention in Law?"     "Of course. I'm a bad person, but I'm certainly no criminal," he said while giving Manta a menacing smirk.     The blonde looked away slightly, then got up and ran out of the room. "Mosuke-san, wait!"   
  
    Meanwhile, Amidamaru sat quietly on Funbari Hill, staring up at the stars. _"Why was he so upset?"_ he thought. _What was so important?"_     "Mosuke, please answer me," Manta's voice called.     Amidamaru looked up, then quickly moved behind a large oak tree.     "Manta, it's nothing a child like you should worry about," Mosuke replied as he climbed the stairs.     "Hey, I'm fourteen!" he said while puffing his cheeks out. "I'm practically old enough to drive! I only **look** like a little kid. Now what's wrong?"     Mosuke sighed as he sat down and looked at the grass. "It's a lot of things, Manta. Being alive again. Not being able to see or hear Amidamaru any more." He closed his eyes. "Amidamaru, himself."     Manta sat down in front of Mosuke and looked at him curiously. "What did he do?"     Mosuke sighed while thinking. "Well... As I'm sure you are aware of, Amidamaru and I were... uh... more intimately involved."     Manta nodded. "Okay."     The blacksmith looked at Manta. "The day we were killed... It was the fifth anniversary of when our relationship was consummated."     Amidamaru blinked, then began slamming his head against the tree, wondering how he could have forgotten such an important date.     Manta blinked, unsure if he should blush of go teary-eyed. "Really?"     Mosuke nodded. "That's why I've been so irritable with him. I mean... I remember it clear as crystal, but he..." He closed his eyes. "It's just so frustrating. And he goes on and on about the beautiful sakura trees and how nice they look when the spring breeze blows the branches and..." He shook his head. "You can't believe how terrible it is to watch so much wonder go by you, and never experience it."     "But... You can experience it now," Manta said with an encouraging smile.     Mosuke looked up. "What is it worth, when you can't experience it with the one you love? The one you love keeps you warm when that breeze becomes too cool. The one you love is the one who makes the sight of sakuras so wonderful, because they are a part of the picture."     Amidamaru blinked, then peeked around the tree at Mosuke curiously.     Manta looked at Mosuke with eyes resembling a small child's. "Mosuke-san..." He smiled with a slight blush. "Your spirit is so beautiful."     Mosuke quirked an eyebrow. "I am far from beautiful."     "Mosuke, what you said about the one you love. That's how you feel about Amidamaru, right?"     Mosuke looked at him quietly, then nodded. "Hai."     Manta smiled. "I wish Amidamaru could have heard your soul the way I just did."     Amidamaru smiled while tear rivers ran down his face, then he moved behind the tree again with a grin. _"So doesn't hate me,"_ he thought happily.     After a moment Manta yawned, then he looked up at Mosuke. "Don't worry. It's like Yoh-kun always says, everything will work out."     The blacksmith was quiet for a while, then finally nodded. "Hai."     "Are you going to be okay?" Manta asked as he got to his feet.     Mosuke looked up at him, then smiled. "I will be fine, Manta."     Manta blinked, noticing the butterfly that seemed permanently attached to Mosuke. "Is that the one that's been with you all day?"     The brunette blinked, then nodded. "Hai. Not sure why, though."     Manta smiled while he walked over and hugged Mosuke. "Well, I'm sure it's a good sign. Maybe it likes your soul as well. Anyway, will you come back to the hotel now?"     "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here longer," he replied while stroking Manta's hair gently. He laughed when the boy gave him a pouty look. "I'll be fine, Manta. Don't worry. I'll be back in a while."     Manta sighed while nodding, then pulled away and began walking towards the stairs.     Mosuke watched quietly, then sighed as he got up and grasped the smaller hand, then smiled when Manta looked up at him. "It is a little cool. I can come back to Funbari Hill tomorrow."     Manta nodded. "And maybe we can figure out how to give you sixth sense so you can see Amidamaru."     He smiled slightly. "Perhaps..."     Amidamaru watched with a mix of sad eyes and idiotic grin as the two walked away, then sighed as he let himself rest on the ground. "Mosuke..." He closed his eyes, beginning to think of how he could apologize to Mosuke for forgetting the anniversary.     "My angel is so beautiful, isn't he?"     Amidamaru blinked, then looked up at the man whom seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Uh..."     "Mosuke. A strong soul, rare primitive beauty, even a fatherly person, if he could have had the chance," the brunette continued.     Amidamaru frowned. "Oh? And who might you be?"     He looked back at Amidamaru with narrowed eyes. "Somebody who despises you, to be blunt."     Amidamaru frowned. "And what have I done to earn your hate?"     He turned around and looked angrily at the samurai. "You are a selfish, arrogant bastard, Amidamaru. You even had to lead dearest Mosuke to his death."     The samurai blinked. "Man. Talk about deja vu," he said boredly, then he stood up. "I don't know why you dislike me, and quite frankly I don't care. What I do care about, is how you speak of Mosuke. Go near him, and I will not let you live."     He smiled with amusement. "Oh?" He closed his eyes. "But I have already found that he tastes just as he did six hundred years ago."     Amidamaru blinked, then growled. "Who are you?"     "I'll let you figure that out for yourself," he replied icily, then he walked away, leaving the samurai edgy and angry, and unaware he was being watched.     "Poor, Samurai," the violet eyed woman said quietly. "Perhaps Sheena can help you." She smiled slightly as she pulled out a charm, then blinked and looked back with annoyance hearing a small yelp. "Who's there?"     A small purple demon with bat wings stumbled out of the bushes, then yelped as he fell to the ground. "Ow!"     Sheena's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Tak?"     The imp giggled nervously. "Sorry, Boss-Woman. Just wanted to check out the sights of Earth."     "Or really?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be searching for new recruits?"     "Hey, I'm an imp. What're you expecting?"     She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and stay out of the way. I have things to tend to," she said as she stood up and disappeared.     Tak blinked, then thought. "Hmm... Wonder if Ol' Pointy's still in the neighborhood," he said as he dashed into the shadows.   
  
    Sorry for being a while to update. ^^;; I'd like to make it clear that Tak belongs to my sister, Shrimpy Lil Shaman. Not me. ~bows to Imoto~ Sankyuu, Cubby! Anyhoo, I'll try to update again soon. 


	8. The Offer

**_Chapter 7 – The Offer_**

Amidamaru watched with a slight smile as Mosuke slept. He couldn't remember a time when the blacksmith had been as attractive as he was now, cleaned and shaven with the grime of so many years finally washed away. He smiled slightly as a small butterfly came to rest on Mosuke's nose, then enjoyed each breath he saw and heard Mosuke take. "Mosuke..."

"Don't drool," Tokagero snickered while appearing.

"What do you want?" Amidamaru asked irritably while looking to the bandit.

"Just checkin' on Dozing Dummy," he replied.

Amidamaru rolled his eyes, then looked back to Mosuke with a smile. "I could almost crossover..."

"Bleh. And what about your great Lord Yoh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why do you think I said almost?" Amidamaru replied.

The two instinctively became quiet when they heard Mosuke grumble something in his sleep, then Tokagero sighed. "This is weird, him not hearing me insult him," he muttered.

Amidamaru gave him an annoyed glance, then pushed him out of the room. For a moment he was still after that, then he floated over to Mosuke and laid next to him, watching him sleep. "Mosuke," he murmured softly, then draped one transparent arm over his former lover while nuzzling his face into the back of Mosuke's neck.

"Not now, Amidamaru," Mosuke mumbled in his sleep, causing the samurai to smile.

"STUPID MACHINE!!!"

Rants such as this had been heard for five minutes, causing most of the occupants of Funbari Onsen to investigate the yelling in the kitchen. There they found Mosuke looking rather angry with a pot of smoking rice.

"Mosuke..." Yoh said while trying not to giggle at the frustrated man.

"My kitchen!" Ryu cried while running over. "This mess is going to take hours to clean!"

Manta shot a mean glance at Yoh when he began giggling, then looked to the blacksmith. "Mosuke, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to make some rice," he huffed while moving out the way of a distraught Ryu. "Honestly, I don't know how you people survive."

Yoh giggles again. "It's different when you grow up with it."

"It's a wonder any of you people are alive," Mosuke said angrily. "Don't you do anything for yourselves?!"

"Hey! A kitchen is not something to be taken lightly!" Ryu said angrily. "Do you know how much time it takes to make sure everything is clean, usable, and safe?!"

Mosuke shot Ryu an annoyed glance. "Woman."

Ryu's eyebrow twitched. "N-NANI?!"

"Woman," Mosuke repeated. "You're just like a woman. Cooking. Cleaning. Dreaming about marriage and children."

Horo and Ren, who had just entered the room, froze, their jaws dropping and faces turning red.

"N-NANIOU?!" Ryu yelled, then grabbed the nearest rolling pin and whipped it at Mosuke, who easily dodged. "Take that back!"

"Ryu, what are you upset about?" Tokagero asked as he appeared. "You do all that stuff anyway. You even wrote it in your diary."

"Journal!" Ryu snapped.

"Nani?" Mosuke became confused.

"I don't think journals usually have a fluffy blue cover, Ryu," Tokagero replied innocently.

Horo, Ren and Yoh stared, then the three fell over laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man, Ryu. Jun was right about you!" Ren gasped while sitting up. "You are_ such _a sweet-heart."

Horo and Yoh started laughing harder.

"What on Earth is going on?" Mosuke demanded while looking to Manta, who was blushing with a slight smile.

"Eh... Tokagero just told us Ryu has a fluffy blue diary."

"Hey, so what if I like blue and fluff?!" Ryu demanded.

Mosuke was quiet, then closed his eyes. "I stand by my decision. You're a woman, Ryu."

Ryu's eyes became demonic, and then he grabbed two rolling pins and whipped them towards the blacksmith, who dodged again.

Fate was in a rather cruel mood that day, however. The rolling pins sailed on through the door and hit two people. A minute later Anna and Faust walked in, infuriated and bumps forming on both of their foreheads.

"F-Faust-san! A-Anna-san!" Ryu cried, and then everybody became dead silent as they looked towards the two blondes.

"Ryu. Mosuke." Anna snarled.

"M-Miss Anna," Mosuke said nervously, then jumped up while bowing some. "Gomennasai, my Lady. I wouldn't have moved if I had known..."

"Silence," she snarled. "Ryu, you are to assist Faust for the rest of the week."

"N-Nani?!" Ryu cried while looking to the doctor, who seemed rather homicidal at the moment.

"You almost harmed my Eliza," Faust said in a low voice.

"Mosuke, you're going to learn to cook and clean this kitchen," Anna said dangerously.

"N-Nani?! But Miss Anna..."

"Or else," she said icily and left the kitchen, returning to her room to nurse her injury.

"But..." Ryu said shakily, and then shivered when Faust beckoned for him to follow.

Mosuke watched as Ryu passed by, then he smirked. "Woman."

The teenagers, who had been about to laugh again froze.

"Mark my words," Ryu snarled. "I will make you pay."

"But I thought you loved me," Mosuke said sarcastically, simply to get another rise out of Ryu, then snickered as the much younger man stormed out after Faust.

Amidamaru sighed while shaking his head. "Mosuke... So juvenile..."

"Mosuke, that was mean," Manta scolded as Horo and Ren began to snicker again.

"It was fun," the blacksmith replied with a satisfied smirk.

Amidamaru smiled some. "He's just like before we were hired by the shogun."

"Really?" Yoh asked while looking to his friend.

"Yes. He went through a period where he was stubborn like that." He began laughing. "He drove me absolutely insane."

Amidamaru

The samurai froze, and then looked towards the window.

"Amidamaru?" Yoh asked curiously.

"He's here?" Mosuke asked.

"Yes," the brunette replied while looking back.

Mosuke was quiet, then sighed. "Ne. I remember I used to drive you nuts before we were hired by the shogun, Amidamaru..."

Amidamaru looked back with a smile. "Mosuke..."

Manta smiled weakly, then looked up at the blacksmith. "Mosuke, I'll help you learn how to use the equipment."

He was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Fine."

"Yoh-dono, if it is alright with you, I would like to leave for a little while. I should be back before evening."

Yoh laughed. "It's alright. If you wanna go, that's no problem." Suddenly tears ran down his face. "All of Anna's training schedule today requires I work alone, anyway..."

Manta smiled at his friend, then walked over and hugged him. "Aww. It's okay, Yoh-kun. You'll stay strong this way."

"Yes, but..." Yoh sniffled, and then a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, Maaanta..."

"Run, Short-Stuff," Ren said with a twitchy eyebrow.

Amidamaru smiled nervously, and then he disappeared, deciding he didn't want to see the pursuing chaos. Once outside, he shot to Funbari Hill, and then looked around as his eyes narrowed. "I know you're here, woman."

"There you are," the woman from the night before said as she stepped out from behind a tree. "You wish to be with your beloved?"

Amidamaru frowned. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Sheena. And quite frankly, I need you to meddle in one of my client's affairs."

Amidamaru frowned. "What does that mean?"

She smiled. It was a strange smile, full of sincerity and intent. "One of my clients is becoming a problem. In order to protect our contract, I need you alive. Care to accept?"

"What makes you think I would accept it on those grounds alone? I won't be tricked."

She shook her head. "There are no tricks. My client is the one who brought your dear Mosuke back to life. I need you alive to keep my client from finding a way around his contract." She giggled a little. "Besides which, I've become a sucker for romance."

The samurai was quiet, then turned away. "I reject your offer."

Sheena quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well it makes no difference." She closed her eyes while focusing, and then a blast of yellow energy surrounded the samurai.

"Huh? Nani?!" he yelped while looking around frantically, then his eyes widened as a pain shot through his entire body. A minute later, his body solidified, then finally he collapsed to the ground.

"It would have been less painful if you had been voluntary," Sheena said, a bit of sympathy in her voice, then she disappeared in a puff of dark yellow smoke.

"...120...121..." Yoh counted, holding a heavy barbell above his head. "...124...125..."

"Go, Yoh-kun!" Manta cheered brightly. "Only 472 seconds left!"

"How long is that?" he asked tiredly.

"7.8 minutes," he replied.

Just as Yoh began to let out a groan, a strange feeling hit him and his eyes dilated. A second later he threw the barbell down and began running towards Funbari Hill.

"Huh? Yoh-kun, wait!" Manta called while running after his friend.

Mosuke looked up upon hearing the two, then with a frown he got up and followed his friends quickly.

"Ugh..." Amidamaru groaned as he sat up, his head pounding and his stomach feeling as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "What on Earth happened?"

"Amidamaru!" Tokagero's voice called. "Yo! Ami! Where are... huh?" The spirit floated up and stared with confusion at the samurai. "Ami...damaru?"

"What?" the samurai demanded while looking up, then blinked. "Suddenly... I feel different..."

Tokagero's eye twitched, then he let out an angry yell. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO GET TO LIVE?!"

Amidamaru crinkled his nose slightly. "Ugh... It stinks..." Then it clicked in what the bandit said. "What?" He looked up quickly, then looked back down at himself. Quickly he began feeling himself (grow up, perverts) then he looked up at Tokagero. "But... I didn't want to... I mean, I did, but..."

"Amidamaru..." Yoh said with a stunned tone.

Amidamaru looked back and blinked when he found his young master standing there, then he blushed a little. Living eyes seemed to help him see things differently, and he now understood why Horo would sometimes make jokes about Yoh's femininity. "Yoh-dono... You are a guy, right?" the samurai asked with little tact.

"Eh..." Yoh blinked. "Yeah..."

"Yoh-kun!" Manta called as he joined his friend's side, then he yelped when what seemed like a giant samurai glomped him.

"You're so adorable!" Amidamaru cried with a grin and nuzzled the blonde's face with his ?" Manta groaned.

"It's not fair!" Tokagero yelled, then he disappeared to go and complain to Ryu.

"Amidamaru..."

Everybody froze at the sound of Mosuke's voice, and then slowly they looked back and saw the brunette standing there, his eyes shaking.

"Uh... oh..." Yoh and Manta squeaked in unison.

------  
OMG... Setsumi-san, you're gonna kill me for being so long to update, aren't you? –is ready to dodge flying objects- GOMENNASAI!!! My computer went on the fritz, and then when I got it back, I got distracted with everything else. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! –bows to Setsumi-sama- I'll update sooner!


	9. A Not So Lucky Ressurrection

**_Chapter 8 – A Not So Lucky Ressurrection_**

All was silent on Funbari Hill.

"You... see me again?" Amidamaru asked slowly.

Mosuke stared with a little more than slight confusion. "Am I... dead again?"

"Do you see me?" Tokagero asked.

"I see you just fine, Tokagero" Amidamaru replied.

"Tokagero isn't here," Mosuke said with a frown.

"Uh oh," Manta said meekly, and then he got up and ran to Mosuke's side, grabbing the man's hand with a smile. "Mosuke-san, Amidamaru's alive, too."

Mosuke looked down and smiled at Manta. "Thank you, Manta..." He looked up sternly. "Amidamaru..."

The samurai was quiet for a moment, then suddenly glomped the blacksmith while crying. "Mosuke, you've never looked so beautiful!"

"A-Amidamaru! Baka!" Mosuke cried while trying to escape the lavender-haired man. "Quit making a scene!"

Amidamaru suddenly straightened up, looking much more like his normal self. "Gomennasai." He smirked. "But it _is_ cute when you get upset like that."

Mosuke blinked, and then turned red while looking away stubbornly.

"Hoo, boy. They're acting like teenagers," Tokagero said while rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Yoh and Manta demanded in unison with a frown.

Soon, the five had returned to Funbari Onsen and were seated at the table. Ryu couldn't help but to be stunned by the sight of Amidamaru and Yoh, had seemed to have agreed to cling to Mosuke and Manta. Ren had peered out of his room only momentarily to see why Amidamaru was crying like an idiot, and then returned to whatever task had been at hand.

"So tell me again what happened," Anna said with a twitchy eyebrow.

"Ne. This woman named Sheena appeared and tried to convince me to allow her to bring me back to life. When I refused, she used some form of magic," Amidamaru explained.

"What do you mean she 'tried to convince you'?" Mosuke asked.

"Well I couldn't very well jump in and say yes. What if she were a demon?" Amidamaru asked while nuzzling his face against Mosuke's.

A faint blush formed, and then Mosuke sniffed slightly. A second later a huge sweat-drop appeared over his head while his eyebrow twitched. "Amidamaru... You stink."

Everybody fell silent at that comment, and then Amidamaru thought.

"Well, I guess I might be a _little_ ripe..." he said with an embarrassed smile.

"'Little' nothing," Mosuke replied. "Go and shower."

The samurai blinked, and then frowned. "Don't tell me what to do when you're the one who kept me waiting 600 years!"

"At least I remember anniversaries!" Mosuke snapped.

Ryu snorted. "Who's the woman now?"

"What?!" Mosuke yelled while looking back.

Ryu smirked. "You heard me. You cry about anniversaries the way a woman would. You even boss your lover around because of a little sweat."

"Not this again," Manta sighed.

Mosuke considered attacking Ryu, but remembered earlier when Anna and Faust were hit with the rolling pins. Instead, he chose to return his attention to Amidamaru. "Go and shower."

"Why should I? I'm quite comfortable," Amidamaru said with a pout, the refusal clearly an attempt to tease the blacksmith.

"Actually..." Yoh said, smiling guiltily at Amidamaru. "Ami, you **are** kinda... Uh..."

Amidamaru blinked, and then sighed. "Yes, Yoh-dono."

"You listen to him, but not your boyfriend?" Tokagero asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Amidamaru replied while leaving the room.

"Oukay then..." Manta said with a twitchy eyebrow.

"Hmph. It's not like I smell like a corpse," Amidamaru sighed. "The air closer to town smells worse." The samurai sighed as he began putting some shampoo in his hair, mimicking what he had seen Yoh do before.

"Hmph." Kennichi watched with a smirk outside the shower room, and then looked to the imp that stood next to him and was twiddling his thumbs. "If you want to keep you life, you'll bring down the power wires."

"Huh?" Tak looked up, then shook his head. "Uh, uh! No way! Boss-Woman'll hurt me if I do that."

"What makes pain worse than death?" he demanded irritably.

"Uh, death comes quick. Pain doesn't end," he replied.

"Listen to me, you little brat, I can switch to pain if you want," Kennichi said while shooting one hand out and grabbing the imp's throat.

"Gak! Alright!" Tak gasped, then sighed when he was released. A second later, he shot into the first shadow he saw.

Amidamaru tilted his head up, enjoying the cooling water that now fell on him. He had turned the hot water off after rinsing the soap and shampoo, and the cold water created a slight nostalgic feeling, remembering the better points of his first life. He smirked slightly, wishing Mosuke were in with him, but his thoughts were drawn aside when he heard a creak.

After a moment, he looked up and yelped when part of the ceiling collapsed. He backed up as quickly as possible, ending up in a dry corner that was opposite from the door. He watched nervously as a wire sparked at that side of the room, and then slowly he slid to the floor with a relieved groan. "What in the Hell?" he muttered, and then closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts after the scare.

Soon he noticed that the falling water from the shower sounded different. He looked up and saw the drain was plugged by the debris, and his eyes widened when he found the water was beginning to flood towards him. Across the room, the wire was already resting in the water. "Shit!" Quickly he stood up and pressed back against the wall, and then looked around frantically. "There's gotta be..." He groaned finding he was trapped. "Somebody, help!" he called loudly.

"Amidamaru, what's going on?" Yoh called as he and Ryu ran in.

"Don't come into the shower room!" he yelled. "It's flooding and there's a live wire on the ground!"

"How does he know about that stuff?" Ryu asked with a blink.

"Sometimes he studies with me," Yoh replied as he came to a stop at the door, then his face reddened when he found poor Amidamaru, trapped and bare. Ryu's face made a similar action, then they looked around quickly.

"Hey, I know!" Yoh suddenly said. "Ryu, go down and turn off the electricity. I'll get those rubber boots from the closet."

"Do something fast!" Amidamaru yelled with a twitchy eyebrow as the water neared him.

Minutes later the power went out while a pair of rubber boots were thrown over to him.

"Amidamaru, put those on for some protection," Yoh said while keeping his gaze averted.

Amidamaru was still for a minute, then did as he was told and nervously made his way to the other side of the room and grabbed his towel to cover up.  
"What on Earth happened, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"I really don't know," he replied quietly, then sighed while closing his eyes. "The ceiling just collapsed."

"Hoo, boy. Horo's not gonna be happy," Ryu sighed as he walked up.  
"Horo? Anna's the one who's gonna be angry!" Yoh cried.  
"Yes, but Horo will be the one who gets punished. He was the one who fixed the ceiling the other day."

Amidamaru sighed while closing his eyes. "Whatever... Where are my clothes?"

"Uh... Funny thing," Yoh said sheepishly. "When I was washing them... they kinda, sorta had an unfortunate meeting with Hao and Ren's clothes..."

"So?" Amidamaru replied with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Well..." Yoh looked down. "When they found I washed your clothes with theirs, Ren sliced yours to pieces, and then Hao burnt them to a crisp, so... you're gonna have to use Ryu's clothes."

Ryu's eye twitched, then sighed. "Yes, Danna. Come with me, Amidamaru," he said as he turned and walked out.  
Amidamaru looked a little more than upset, but said nothing. "Um... Yoh-dono? The ladies... they aren't around, are they?"

"Nah. Anna's out making Hao train, Shizzy's with Grammy, and Tamao went shopping with Manta-kitty and Mosuke."

Amidamaru's eye twitched, then after a moment he sighed. "Alright..." He reluctantly followed Yoh towards Ryu's room.

Perhaps it was Kami-sama, or maybe it was Beelzebu. Maybe it was just poor Amidamaru's bad luck. Whatever it was, however, things didn't go quite as expected. You see, in order to reach Ryu's room from the shower room, Amidamaru and Yoh had to cross the main hall, which was mere feet from the front door. Just as they were passing this part, Horo came rocketing through the front door and knocked Yoh into Amidamaru.

"KISAMA!" Ren shrieked while chasing the laughing Ainu and swiping the quan-dao, only to miss.

Well... Not completely. When Yoh had been knocked into Amidamaru, it forced the samurai into the Tao's path and resulted in a towel that couldn't cover what Yoh considered the cutest part of Manta (next to his face, of course).

With a yelp, Amidamaru attempted to take cover, only to slip on the newly waxed floor (compliments of Anna's influence on Hao) and land flat on his back.

"Ami, are you okay?!" Yoh cried, though he couldn't help but to giggle a little at his friend's misfortunate.

"What's going on here?" Anna's voice demanded out of nowhere.

"Amidamaru?!" Manta and Mosuke cried in unison.  
Tamao let out a shriek.  
"Wow... Being married to Yohmei made me forget what a man looks like," was Kino's response.

"Kino, I really didn't need that image," Shizuka said painfully, not seeming to be bothered by the sight before her.  
Yoh looked up and saw the six had decided to enter the same time, then he smiled nervously. "Uh... Just let me explain."

"Gomennasai!" Amidamaru cried, and then scrambled frantically out of view.

------ 

And there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. :D  
  
**To Setsumi-sama:** LOL! I was almost in your place when I read your review. -was in the middle of an accounting class- Anyway, I'm glad you're happy, Setsumi-sama! And... Lol. Me being in love with Ryu-tenchi-chan and all, I had to have him get his revenge.  
  
**To Lil' Starfire:** Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Was this good in place of a romantic reunion? Lol. Originally I was going to have both of the guys have sixth sense, but then I decided that in order for a future scene to work out, Mosuke couldn't have sixth sense.  
  
**To G.I. George and all other homophobics:** **IT WAS CLEARLY STATED THIS WAS GUYxGUY FIC! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN! **Needless to say, I'm going to delete the review, simply because it wasn't a review. -,-' And for your information, GIG, I didn't just 'write it for some laughs'. If it were just for laughs, I wouldn't care if Setsumi-sama enjoys it, and the plot would probably be complete inanity.


	10. The New Plan

**Chapter 9 - The New Plan**

Kenichi paced angrily on top of Funbari Hill, muttering. Not far away, Tak watched with a quirked eyebrow. "I don't know what you see in that guy. I mean, come on. There're more attractive people in the world."

"And what do you call attractive?" Kenichi snapped while looking back.

"Hmm... Well, I wouldn't mind sweeping that lil' cutey off his feet," Tak replied with an impish giggle.

Kenichi quirked an eyebrow, and then frowned. "You have a fetish for a midget, and you're telling me that I have no taste in partners?"

Tak looked up with a smirk. "Aww, come on. You know midgets are cute. You know, if there were more midgets in the world, those stupid humans and shamans wouldn't have to worry about pedophiles."

"How sweet," he said sarcastically. "Did you ever consider that maybe you like the brat because you're a midget too!"

"Hey, at least he's cute!" Tak yelled. "I'd like having him around, but at least I'm not obsessed with getting laid by some eye candy!"

Kenichi growled at the imp, and then pointed at him angrily. "It's not an obsession! You're just a devil, so how would you understand a man's heart!"

"Because I WAS human at one point!" Tak yelled back. "A person who spends 600 years saving something pathetic like his virginity for a guy who doesn't love him is pretty obsessive if you ask me."

"Who asked for the input of a brat like you!" the brunette yelled.

"Would you two stop," Sheena said irritably while appearing. "Kenichi, you had a lot of nerve, trying to kill Amidamaru like that."

"You had a lot of nerve bringing him back to life in the first place," Kenichi said angrily.

"Who is the boss here?" she demanded angrily. "I want him alive. The next time you make an attempt like that, I'll personally send your blacksmith to Hell."

The man stared quietly at her for several minutes, and then looked away with a scowl.

"Tak, come here," Sheena said, and then lifted the imp up when he was close enough. She smiled at him and tickled his stomach, and then enjoyed his giggling for a few moments, and then finally stopped. "Tak, you don't have to do anything he says," she said cooly. "I don't care what you do on Earth, as long as it doesn't involve the samurai. Understand."

"Loud and clear, Ma'am!" Tak said with a grin, and then looked back and stuck his tongue out at Kenichi.

"Good. Now I have business to look after in Okinawa. When I get back, you had better have not harmed Amidamaru," she said irritably to Kenichi, and then disappeared after setting Tak down.

Kenichi growled, and then leaned against the sakura tree and began thinking. "That samurai is going to make things difficult," he muttered.

"Hmm... Heh. Too bad you guys are already enemies," Tak laughed. "If you were like old pals or something, you'd be able to break them up easily."

The man looked quickly to Tak and stared for a moment at him. Afterwards, he smiled with a bit of humility and chuckled. "Why didn't I think of that before?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Tak looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "Whoa! You aren't really going to mess with them, are you?" Tak demanded with a frown. "That's just mean when you're an enemy."

"Their relationship is weak right now. It would be the perfect time," Kenichi replied, and then pointed to the Imp. "Get me their plans for tomorrow, and be snappy about it."

"Why should I do that? I'm not your lackey!" Tak yelled.

"Hmm... Here's a reason. I'll tell that kid you've been spying on him. What are the chances you'll see him without a shirt after that?"

"Uh..." Tak growled a bit, and then crossed his arms with a frown. "Fine. But only because he's not as cute when he's paranoid." And with that he faded into the shadows.

"Brat," Kenichi muttered.

* * *

"Yoh..."

"Mmm..." Yoh moaned while hugging his pillow tightly.

"Yoh?"

"Naa... So soft, Manta..." Yoh giggled in his sleep.

One elegant, lavender eyebrow twitched. "Yoh!"

"D-Dad!" Yoh cried in a dopey tone while sitting up, and then looked around confusedly until his gaze found the formerly late samurai. "Amidamaru?" he asked confusedly, and then a sad expression formed. "Aww... Why'd you wake me up?"

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru whimpered. "Yoh-dono, it's too much..."

Yoh looked worriedly at his samurai. "Too much? Are you okay, Amidamaru?"

"No... It was like wading in a river one minute... and then getting struck by a flood a second later," Amidamaru replied.

Yoh stared confusedly. "Amidamaru, what are you talking about? You look fine to me."

The samurai groaned while letting his head droop. A moment later he looked up with a frown. "Yoh-dono, everything. Breathing. Hunger. Thirst. Warmth. Blood. De..." He froze for a moment, and then looked away embarrassedly. "Erm... Physical feelings, basically."

Yoh stared awkwardly at the samurai. He had a pretty good idea what he stopped himself from saying, and unused to Amidamaru bringing up the topic of relations made it difficult for him to think for a moment. He contemplated for several minutes, and then smiled a bit. He never did mention it to the others, but he had experienced something similar to what Amidamaru was. Probably not as powerful, but Hao HAD in fact killed him. Though he had trouble admitting it even to himself, the stress of those sudden feelings when he was revived had played a role in his victory over Hao. The more quickly he finished the fight, the sooner he could satisfy life's greatest needs. He gave himself a mental slap when the thought of a giant breakfast and Manta in an outfit made of oranges suddenly crossed his mind, and then he looked up at Amidamaru with a smile. "Aa. I see. Well... Ryu always keeps midnight snacks waiting in the fridge. So you could get rid of some of those feelings easily," he suggested with a grin.

"That doesn't solve my other problems," Amidamaru sighed while looking away. "Damn Mosuke and his blasted abhor for heat."

Yoh blinked, and then smiled a bit. "Aa. I see. Well... We're partners, right? Let's be empathetic."

Amidamaru looked at Yoh with an exasperated expression. "Yoh-dono..."

Yoh frowned a bit while getting himself into character, and then got a sad, pouty face. "Darn Manta and his grades!"

Amidamaru stared, and then groaned while falling over. "Yoh-dono, what do I do?"

"Hmmm..." Yoh thought for several minutes. He hadn't had this problem with Mosuke, and Manta didn't mention having this kind of problem with him. It was an odd situation, really. He always thought that when people came back to life, they would be happy and energetic, but he didn't think it was this sort of situation. He thought it had been just him having a bad day. With a sigh he looked to Amidamaru. "Well... You could take care of some of the problem and go get into Ryu's snacks. He won't mind. As for your problem with Mosuke, well, that'll go away on its own. Or you could talk to him, if it's a Code Orange."

Amidamaru stared at his partner, and then groaned. What in the name of Great Spirit made him believe that Yoh could help him? He began kicking himself for seeking help from a hormonal teenager with a fetish for oranges. "You know what... I think I'll go find Ryu," Amidamaru said with a groan, and then got up and left the room.

"Hmm..." Yoh thought for a moment, and then grinned. "I wonder if Manta left his window unlocked," he thought as he sneaked out of the hotel.

* * *

The next morning, Ryu was more than a little upset when he reached the kitchen. The fridge was bare and there was a huge pile of dishes in the sink. He looked around with utter confusion, and then slumped into a chair with a sad sigh. "What on Earth happened?"

Anna looked around with a quirked eyebrow, and then looked to Ryu. "I was about to ask the same thing."

"Morning," Amidamaru yawned when he entered the kitchen, and then came to a stop and smiled nervously when he found a very distraught Ryu and a rather annoyed Anna. "Um... Ryu-san? Lady Anna? Are you alright?"

"Not particularly," Anna replied icily. "Ryu, I want you to go into town and get take out breakfast. The others are going to have to deal with this mess."

"Who did it, though?" Ryu graoned, and then stood up dejectedly.

"Um..." Amidamaru hesitated for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "Um... I'm sorry... I was really hungry last night and..." He stopped in midsentence when he found Ryu and Anna looming over him, and then laughed nervously. "H-Hey! At least I didn't damage any of the dishes!" he yelped.

Anna grumbled while rubbing her sinuses, and then looked up. "Alright, then. Amidamaru, you and Mosuke get to do all of the groceries." Her eyes narrowed. "Miss on thing or by the wrong product, and you'll regret it."

"Y-Yes, Lady Anna," Amidamaru replied nervously.

"Ohayo!" Yoh's voice called from the entrance of the hotel. When the three came to the door, they found a very upset Manta cuddled in Yoh's arms like a teddy bear. Ryu and Amidamaru both smiled nervously at the sight, while Anna scowled.

"Yoh, since you were too busy to keep an eye on your samurai, you get to help him with the groceries," Anna said crossly.

"Huh? What happened?" Yoh asked curiously, and then yelped when he received a slap.

"And since you've been distracting him lately, Manta, you can help too."

Manta looked up with a groan, but knowing better than to argue or question the Itako he nodded. "Yes, Miss Anna."

And before long the four found themselves walking towards town.

"How much could you have eaten?" Manta asked confusedly while looking up at Amidamaru.

The samurai blushed. "Erm... Well, I sort of cleared the fridge," was his reply while fidgeting uncomfortably in Ryu's slacks and shirt.

"How could you eat so much, Amidamaru? Even Mosuke could control himself," Yoh said with a giggle.

"Amidamaru always was a glutton," Mosuke replied with a half-smile. "Too bad I hadn't been awake. He may be a samurai, but I could always find his weaknesses."

"Weaknesses? Hah! You've forgotten a lot over six hundred years, haven't you?" Amidamaru laughed, and then cried out when Mosuke's hand sharply hit his side where his ribs protected his heart. After a moment he looked up with a growl at Mosuke.

"Told you," Mosuke said with a satisfied smirk, and then looked to Yoh. "Perhaps we should divide the list and get what we can handle."

"That sounds good," Yoh laughed, and then looked to Manta. "You help me, and Amidamaru and Mosuke can get the rest of the groceries."

Manta glanced up, and then stammered. "Uh, actually, Yoh-kun... I was sorta thinking maybe you and Amidamaru should work together... After all, Amidamaru needs somebody to help him get used being alive again.

"Aww..." Yoh sighed. "Why can't Mosuke help him?"

"Erm... Because I'm not sure about which brands Lady Anna prefers," Mosuke replied quickly.

Amidamaru frowned. "Why are you two so determined to get rid of us?"

"No reason," Mosuke and Manta said in unison with a nervous smile.

"Hmph. You guys are mean," Yoh pouted, and then grabbed Amidamaru's hand. "Come on, Ami. Those guys obviously don't love us any more."

Manta watched with an embarrassed expression as Yoh dragged Amidamaru ahead, and then looked up. "Don't listen to him. He's just upset 'cause I locked the window last night."

Mosuke looked at him curiously, and then chuckled. "Don't worry," he said while lifting Manta up, and then sat him on his shoulders. "Let's go and get those groceries, then."

"Hai!" Manta said with a happy nod.

Not far away Kenichi was watching. After a moment he glanced back at a half a dozen young ladies. "Okay. I want you to distract the guy with the white hair. Do anything, and especially when the brunette's around."

"Hai!" the girls replied with puppy-love-struck eyes. They had all been wary when Kenichi first approached them, but after seeing Amidamaru they had become very enthusiastic.

"_Hmph. Stupid humans,"_ Kenichi thought while looking back towards Mosuke with a soft expression.


	11. Frustrations and Pie

**Chapter 10 - Frustration and Pie**

"I didn't realize how expensive food has become," Mosuke said with a bewildered expression.

"You should come shopping more often," Manta chuckled, and then began searching the lower shelf. "Marcus must be coming over. Anna-san never asks us to pick up Pepsi."

Mosuke nodded a bit from across the aisle while reaching to the top shelf for some cans of coconut milk. "Manta, not that it's my business, but I've noticed you've been avoiding Yoh-kun a lot lately."

Manta let out a lengthy sigh, and then shook his head while awkwardly placing the heavy pack of Pepsi on the bottom rack of the shopping cart. "Mannoko's staying here until September, since her school finishes more quickly. Too-san's going to be coming in a couple of weeks for some business trip, and the last thing I need is for Mannoko to tell Too-san I've been spending all of my time with Yoh-kun."

Mosuke looked worriedly at the blonde. "Have you ever considered telling somebody about what your dad does?"

Manta thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Sometimes. Sometimes I want to find the nearest lawyer and disown myself from my family." He fiddled with the list of groceries while walking next to Mosuke. "But then I think about it, and I realize I'd lose a lot. Mannoko's a brat, but she's still my sister. If I didn't have Too-san, I'm not sure how I'd be able to keep going to Shinra, and I doubt I'd even be able to afford a good college afterwards."

Mosuke looked at him with a slight smile. "Work at Funbari Onsen. Lady Anna knows you are a good worker, and you would always be with family and friends, whether you're working or not."

"It's not that simple, Mosuke," Manta replied quietly, and then watched as the blacksmith squinted while looking at the list. "Mosuke, let me look after that. I imagine today's characters are different from the ones you're used to."

"To tell the truth," he began, "I've never read well. I only learned enough to get by in that time."

The blonde smiled while walking over, and then grasped the man's free hand lightly. "If you want, I could teach you."

Mosuke smiled, but before he could answer a cry from the other side of the store gained his attention. "Amidamaru?" he asked with a frown.

"What'd Yoh-kun do this time?" Manta sighed, and then yelped as Mosuke ran by. "Oi, Mosuke-san, be careful!"

It didn't take Mosuke long to find his friends, though he was stunned when he found the samurai and shaman surrounded by a group of girls. Both were laughing nervously as the young ladies chattered away at them, but neither seemed distressed.

"If you want," one girl said with bright eyes, "I could show you the best brand for pie, and the different kinds they have."

"Um, that's really okay, Setusmi-san," Amidamaru laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you for your offer, though. It's very nice of you."

"Naa!" a younger girl cried while leaning against Yoh with a dopey smile. "Do you know of any nice places in Funbari to watch stars?" she asked. "It's difficult to get around when you're an exchange student!"

"Well, there's Funbari Hill," Yoh replied happily. "If you want, I could show you how to get there from Bansho High, Charlene."

Manta had joined Mosuke by this point, and both were staring unbelievably. How dare Yoh and Amidamaru accept such flirting, and then return it?

"Amidamaru, is it?" another girl asked. "Did you know that a samurai once lived here by that name? The stories always send a chill through me." As if on cue, she shivered and nestled into his free arm. "I bet his side of the legend must have been very romantic, ne?"

The samurai grinned, enjoying the attention. How long had it been since he last had so many pretty ladies around him? Lost in the egotistical high, he gave Setsumi a kiss on the forehead, and then looked to Yoh, who was happily being swarmed by the younger girls.

Mosuke's jaw dropped at the sight, then with a growl he turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of the basket that had been forgotten on the other side of the store. Manta soon followed in the same fashion after Yoh began one of his dreamy speeches about Funbari Hill and the stars.

"I can't believe that guy," the blacksmith snapped while gripping the handle of the cart tightly.

"And Yoh-kun, too!" Manta cried. "I mean, it'd be one thing if it were Tamao, but they're complete strangers!" His eyes suddenly went googly. "Oh, I'm just a helpless exchange looking to see stars!" He crossed his arms angrily. "Dammit. Girls are the root of all evil! Mannoko. Anna-san. Kaa-san."

"Tamao-chan isn't evil," Mosuke pouted angrily.

"No. She's the exception," the blonde said with a quick nod, and then looked at the list for a moment. "All we have left is the Tampax."

Mosuke looked at him confusedly. "What's that?"

Manta blushed red at the question, and then looked up. "Don't you... Oh. Well... It's kinda embarrassing," he said while pushing his fingers together.

"You didn't have any trouble mentioning it," the brunette replied with a frown, and then knelt down. "What is it?"

Manta looked up at him for a moment, and then his face reddened more as he stepped over and whispered the explanation to Mosuke. "See?"

"Oh," the elder replied with stunned gaze, and then smiled. "Manta, that's a very natural part of life. Every woman gets it. It's not so private."

"It's a very private matter," Manta cried.

"I'll never understand this world," the man sighed while shaking his head. "A symbol of fertility taught to be a shameful affliction? What will be next? A mother feeding her child will be a crime?"

Manta looked quietly at the blacksmith, and then looked awkwardly to the floor. "I... I never thought of it that way." He glanced up when Mosuke grasped his hand lightly. "Hmm?"

"Let Amidamaru and Yoh indulge. We'll finish our work and spend the day together."

Manta smiled brightly at the proposal, and then nodded. "Mm!"

"So then this is it," Mosuke said while coming to a stop in the hygiene aisle, and then listened as Manta explained the different uses of different products while picking out what Funbari Onsen was in need of. "I'll go let Amidamaru and Yoh-kun know we're finished."

Manta nodded with a small smile, and then moved further down the aisle to search for his favorite shampoo.

"Your dad's pretty cool, huh?"

The blonde looked up with a startle, and then tilted his head curiously when he found a boy watching him. He wasn't exactly normal, though. He was small like Manta, but he had the body of a guy in his late teens. "Um... He's not my dad," he stammered confusedly.

"The way you too look at each other, it sure seems like it," he laughed while running his hand through his short, chocolate-coloured hair. "I heard what happened earlier. That kid's got no respect for you."

Manta looked at him confusedly. "Oh... Um, I was just a lil' jealous," he said with a blush. "Yoh-kun isn't so terrible."

"Sure he is. You're not around, so he's flirting with every girl that throws herself at him," he replied while walking over, and then looked at Manta with deep, purple-toned eyes.

"Um... Do I know you?" the boy asked nervously, and then blushed when the stranger's closeness began reaching intimate levels.

"I'm Tak," he said while pinning his arms against the shelf on both sides of the blonde. "I won't take offence if you wanna call me your Tak-sama, though."

Manta's eyes widened as Tak leaned forward with puckered lips, and then ducked under his arms and scampered away with a nervous smile. "No, uh, that's okay. Um... I really should catch up with my friends. It was, uh, nice meeting you," he said while awkwardly pushing the cart in the direction that Mosuke had went.

Tak quirked an eyebrow as he transformed back into his imp form, and then wrapped his tail around the bottle of shampoo Manta had been about to take before his entrance. The label read 'Juicies: Green Apple Splash', and with a sigh he grinned and disappeared with the bottle.

Meanwhile, Mosuke wasn't quite as pleased. Amidamaru and Yoh were now walking around with a bevy of young ladies still following close behind, and both seemed quite happy with the attention.

"Amidamaru," a girl asked while dashing in front of him, "I'm not sure if my breasts big enough for a bra." The group let out a shocked gasp when the girl pulled her shirt up as a demonstration. Setsumi shook her head in disgrace at the girl's sudden display, while Amidamaru and Yoh stared with wide eyes and stupid grins.

"Um... Well... I really don't know when a girl is at the right size," the samurai laughed nervously as she pulled her shirt down. "I think it's something you needn't worry abou..."

"Y-You think I'm ugly, don't you?" the girl cried suddenly, earning annoyed glances from the rest of the girls. This one was obviously a drama queen.

"N-No!" Amidamaru cried. "You're not ugly. You have a very beautiful body, Miss!"

"Yeah," Yoh replied with a happy nod (not that his opinion mattered, since he thought everybody had a beautiful body.)

Mosuke watched angrily as Amidamaru went on to console the girl, and then with a huff he turned and stormed back to Manta, and was surprised to find him approaching. "Manta, let's go."

"Mosuke-san, daijoubu ka?" Manta asked worriedly. "Did you find Yoh-kun and Amidamaru."

"Yeah," he replied with agitation in his voice, and then took control of the cart while looking to the boy. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Oh, um, some guy was kinda freaking me out," he replied. "Mosuke-san, you seem upset again."

"That blasted samurai," he muttered as they came to a stop at one of the cashiers. "He's such an idiot at times."

Manta glanced up while helping place the goods on the conveyor, and then sighed once everything was rung up. "Well, like you said. Let's forget about it and spend the day together," he suggested while getting his debit card from his wallet, and then after paying for the groceries, Manta took as much as he could handle, leaving Mosuke to carry the rest. As they left the store, Kenichi peered over a newspaper from his spot on one of the benches outside. A smile formed when he spotted the two, and then sighed with a shake of his head. "He's much too calm."

"Haa..." Tak uttered while appearing, holding a life-size plushy of Manta. "Oh, my darling son of Ameratsu. Golden hair of the summer sun! Sparkly eyes of the winter night sky!" Breaking his poetic sighs, he grinned. "And the yummy scent of fresh apples!"

Kenichi growled irritably. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Last time I checked, hmm... Nope," he laughed, and then looked at him seriously as the plushy disappeared. "Hey, this'll work great! The things we want are getting all chummy! We can help each other!"

"I don't need your help," he replied angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Who do you think rounded up the flash girl?" he snickered. "Come on! It'll be great! You woo Daddy to the dark side, and we get Manta to follow! It's a win-win deal, pal!"

"Do you always yell?" Kenichi snapped. "Anyway, how do you plan to tear the children apart?"

"Heh. Funny thing about oranges," he snickered. "They're nice to smell, but the scent is small. When I'm through with the lil' guy, all he'll be registering is Aphrodite's looove perfume."

Kenichi stared blankly. "Pretend for one minute I even know who Aphrodite is."

"Ugh! Idiot! The Greek goddess of love and all that jazz!" He grinned deviously. "Once he gets a wiff of my coconut aura, he won't know who that chump is!"

Kenichi glared at him quietly. What was this coconut the imp spoke of? And _how_ would it help either of them. Then again, perhaps it would be useful. "What exactly is so great about this coconut?" he demanded with a frown.

"Hello! Hardest shell to crack. Has a milky juice. Even a choice scent for aphrodisiacs."

Once again Kenichi stared.

"Ugh... Ya know... Smells nice. Gets the blood rushing," Tak explained with an awkward expression, and then groaned. "Does the term 'lame-o' mean anything to you?" He frowned when he didn't receive an answer. "Figures. You're not really into pop culture and new age and stuff, are you? No problem!" He popped in front of Kenichi. "Look, you need some brownie points with Sheena. I help you get Mosuke, you help me get Manta, and then I'll put in a good word. Maybe get you and the big guy some sweet accommodations. Wouldn't you like to be somewhere **far** from Amidamaru?"

Kenichi frowned thoughtfully, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. We deal with your problem after I get Mosuke away from that bastard."

"That's the spirit!" Tak cried happily. "Now, I'm gonna go set up Nature Boy. You just be ready to rescue the Blacksmith-in-Distress when Mr. Macho shows him his colours." With that Tak disappeared, leaving the man baffled by the endless pop culture.

* * *

In case I forgot it, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I have not, am not, and will not ever make money off of Shaman King or it's characters. Shaman King is © Hiroyuki Takei. Pie is © Setsumi-san. : P


End file.
